A chamfering machine has been used to cut a film for display to a desired size.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram for explaining a general chamfering process.
Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, as a type of the chamfering machine, a face cut (F/C) type as shown in FIG. 1a and an end mill (E/D) type as shown in FIG. 1b have been used. At this time, in the case of the F/C type chamfering machine (10), cutting devices (20) are each provided on both sides of a film laminate (F) in a transfer direction, in which the cutting device (20) comprises a rotating wheel (21) and a plurality of cutting bites (22) mounted on the rotating wheel (21). Here, the chamfering method proceeds in such a manner that when the cutting bites rotate by rotating the rotating wheel (12), the film laminate (F) is cut.
FIG. 2 is a conceptual diagram for explaining a chamfering method using the conventional chamfering machine (10) as shown in FIG. 1(a). Referring to FIG. 2, in the case of the cutting device (20) for the F/C chamfering machine conventionally used, there is a problem to cause microcracks on the film laminate (F) according to cutting positions (A, B, C) of the cutting bite (22) along a thickness direction of the film laminate (F). The transfer direction of the film laminate (F) is from right to left, based on FIG. 2, where at the points A and B, relatively severe cracks are generated on the film laminate (F), and it is understood that this is because the cutting direction and the transfer direction are opposite at the positions A and B, so that the interactive force increases.